


Teacher's Pet

by ereshai



Series: Various Prompt Fills [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, First Meetings, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for parent-teacher conferences.</p>
<p>(The teacher/single parent AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Writtten for an AU prompt meme on tumblr, and previously posted there.

Phil looked up as a man entered the classroom. “Mr. Barton?”

“Please, call me Clint.” As he approached, he held out his hand. Phil stood up from his desk and shook it.

“Thank you for coming in,” Phil said as he sat down again.

“No problem. Thanks for working around my crazy schedule.” Mr. Barton sat in the chair Phil had placed there for this conference.

Phil had been half-convinced that Francis’ father had been blowing off their parent-teacher conference; he’d had to cancel twice, and they had only been able to meet tonight because Phil was willing to stay ridiculously long after school had ended.

But no, the man had shown up, and as their conversation progressed, Phil could see he was an involved parent. Francis was a little rambunctious in class, but no more so than any other fourth-grade student Phil had taught, and he had taught many. Francis was also very smart, a fact Mr. Barton was quick to attribute to his ex-wife.

“It’s all Bobbi’s genes,” he said with a smile. “If she wasn’t out saving the world, she’d be here right now. You’ll meet her eventually. She’s already planning her next visit, and she’ll want to meet you.”

“I look forward to it. I think that’s everything, Mr. Barton, if you don’t have any further questions?”

“No, I’m good. And, please, call me Clint. Really.” Mr. Ba- Clint stood up to leave. He bumped the chair, and when he turned to grab it, Phil noticed a glittery handprint on the back of his shirt.

“Glitter’s an interesting choice,” Phil said dryly. At Clint’s puzzled look, Phil pointed at his back. “Right in the middle of your back.”

Clint grabbed the shoulder of his shirt and pulled it up, craning his neck to see. “Shi- I mean, shoot. Craft day,” he said with a smile. “I’m a student teacher at Shield Elementary.”

“Oh? What grade?”

“Kindergarten.”

“Wait. Are you…Mr. B?”

“Yeah,” Clint answers, his smile becoming self-conscious. “That’s what the kids call me.”

“Yes, I know. My daughter, Skye, talks about you constantly.”

“So you are Skye’s dad! I wasn’t sure if I should ask. We get to hear all about you, too.”

“It’s nice to put a face to the name.”

“Likewise.”

They stood there, awkwardly smiling at each other.

“Would you like to get a cup of coffee sometime?” Phil finally said.

“Sure. Maybe on the weekend? And fruit smoothies for the kids?”

“It’s a date.”


End file.
